10
by novacanemalfoy
Summary: a Lucissa ft Dramione one shot. Lucius is in Azkaban, Narcissa visits him often but the one person he wishes would visit him, is his son. Draco has other plans, with someone he's keeping secret. {This summary sucks, I apologize}


**1:**

The island was cold, cold and gloomy. Even without the Dementors lingering around menacingly, it still felt like they hid in the darkest shadows.

Heavy waves crashed against the rocks, echoing across the large body of water. Narcissa Malfoy jumped when each one smashed loudly behind her.

This would be the first time Narcissa would step foot into Azkaban, the first time she has gone to see her husband. It has been 6 months since Lucius Malfoy was taken away by Aurors and locked up for his two-year sentence, and the ache was still in her chest since that day.

She stood in the cold wind with one of the guards, awaiting for the large doors to finish unlocking. She pulled her coat tighter around her as the wind blew across the water, sending slight shivers down her spine.

Since the fall of Voldemort, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was named Minister, the Infamous Wizard prison went under severe renovations. Dementors no longer guarded the prison, nor did they linger around. Kingsley had them moved to a deep part of the Ministry and they were guarded around the clock by various Aurors and Goblins, only to be used under severe circumstances. Now, the prison was guarded by well-trained aurors who go under veritaserum every month to assure their loyalty to the Ministry.

The doors finished opening after what felt like ages, and the guard motioned for Narcissa to enter first. She hesitated for a minute, not sure if she was actually ready to face her husband. If it wasn't for her son coaxing her to go," _you have to go Mother,I may not go for my own reasons, but you do."_ he had said, smiling reassuringly at her, she probably wouldn't have gone until who knows how long if it wasn't for Draco. She knew she shouldn't fear her husband, but the memories of how he was when that... _man_ lived in their home, how he was so cold, so empty, a man she didn't know, lingered in the front of her mind.

Narcissa took a deep breath before stepping into the dimly lit prison, the inside was different from before, it had guards at every exit and entrance, several protection charms surrounded the building, and locks made only for the Aurors to be able to open. Goblin made, of course. She followed the Aurors down a long hallway, up two flights of stairs, and down another hallway before he stopped in front of a large steel door that shined with enchantments. He mumbled a few incarnations she was unable to decipher, obviously another enchantment to ensure the security of the prisoners.

The door opened slowly after the Auror recited more enchantments, waved his wand, then pressed his hand against the middle of the door. Inside was a table with two chairs, water bottles and a basket of fruit. Narcissa felt her breath get caught in her throat when she saw him.

Lucius didn't look as worse as he did under the power of Voldemort; he still involuntarily twitched from the side-effects of all the _Cruciatus_ curses he had taken, but he wasn't as thin and his hair had been cut and slicked back. He looked like an older-version of their son.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening, his tired eyes shining brightly at the sight of his wife. A equally as tired smile spread across his thin lips, "Cissa.." he breathed, standing up to greet her.

Narcissa wasn't sure how she was going to react: the image of Lucius doing things to innocent people in her living area still clear in her mind but as soon as she saw his grey eyes fill with the light that was so casually ripped from them a year ago she knew he was the man she fell in love with. As her name left his lips she took 3 strides toward him and despite the guard's protests, wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not the same at home without you." She whispered, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Ma'am we understand you've missed your husband, but I have to ask you not to embrace him. Regulations, you understand?" the guard who was standing close by, spoke softly but sternly.

Narcissa sighed but nodded, "Of course, my apologies." but she kept her eyes on Lucius, not wanting to let go so soon. The guard eventually had to place a arm on Narcissa, before she finally let Lucius go, squeezing him once more.

"How's Draco?" Lucius asked once they sat down. Narcissa smiled, reaching across the table to hold Lucius' hand. The guard couldn't object to this.

"He's good, he took over Malfoy Industries, for an eighthteen year old boy, he's doing fairly well with it. " She gloated proudly.

Lucius half-grinned, rubbing his thumb over Narcissa's lovingly. "Good, Good, Will he come visit me?" his voice was low, and he averted his eyes to the table. Draco didn't talk to him when he was taken away, maybe it was because Harry Potter was present the day of, or because he was ashamed or disappointed. Either way, Draco hadn't spoken to him since that day in the Manor, after Bellatrix had tortured the Granger girl.

Narcissa frowned, "I'm not sure, He's been really busy with the company.." she leaned her head down to meet Lucius eyes, "He'll come around though Lu..he needs more time."

Lucius nodded, hiding his feelings and forcing a well placed smile, doing what Malfoy's do best, "Of course, I understand." Narcissa thought about fighting him on this, knowing he was hurt by his sons avoidance, but thought better of it, _he still needs time, they both do,_ She thought to herself.

They had an hour before their time was up and spent the rest of it talking about the renovations she had been doing on the mansion, how despite letting the house elves go, they stayed to help out until Master Malfoy returned home. Narcissa was glad she got the courage to do this, and made a mental note to have a long talk with that boy of hers.

 **2:**

The second time Narcissa had gone to visit her husband was a week after the first; she had tried to convince Draco to accompany her but he refused.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm just..too busy today." Draco said, straightening himself and unable to meet his mothers eyes, knowing she could read right through him.

Narcissa sighed, "What could you possibly be too busy with to not go and see your own father?" she said softly, buttoning up her coat as she talked. "What's more important than that?"

"I have plans with Pansy, I can't break them. " Draco said simply, turning on his heel and trudging up the stairs so his mother couldn't say anymore to him.

Narcissa watched him till he disappeared behind the library door, she thought about dragging him to Azkaban with her but that would defeat the purpose of him visiting his father on his own.

When she got to Azkaban and went through the normal procedures, the room was different, there was only 1 guard standing by the door now and instead of water on the table, there was tea. Lucius had explained that he is receiving more freedom for his good behavior.

"That's surprising.." Narcissa muttered, sipping at her tea slowly. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "What? Don't think I can behave myself Cissa?" he challenged, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Narcissa grinned slyly back, "Oh, I know you can't."

She could've sworn she heard the guard groan in slight disgust but ignored it.

After 30 minutes of subtle flirting, making the guard shuffle uncomfortable behind them, and 10 minutes of talking about Narcissa's week. Lucius once again brought up Draco.

"You said he had plans with the Parkinson girl today, Correct?" he asked, now pouring himself his own cup of tea. Narcissa nodded. "Are they dating?" Lucius pushed, slight hopefulness in his voice.

"No..They're just very good friends." Narcissa smiled, "Every time I ask him when he's going to start dating, he laughs and tells me he's too busy for girls."

Lucius scoffed, "No man is too busy for girls.." he paused, while a frown took over his face, "You don't suppose he's gay do you?"

Narcissa let out a loud laugh, "Why on earth do you think that?"

Lucius stared at her with wide eyes, "You're joking, right? Did you even _HEAR_ how he used to talk about the Potter boy for months on ends? I was giving up my hope for grandkids because of it."

Narcissa chuckled, shaking her head at her husband. "Now, Lucius, don't confuse _Jealousy_ with _Attraction_." Lucius joined in with her laughter, getting lost in the way Narcissa's eyes crinkled in the corner when she laughed . It was one of the many traits that had made him fall in love with her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are now over." The guard that stood by the door spoke suddenly, a wave of disappointment rushing over Narcissa as she stood up to leave.

"I'll see you soon." she smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently on the cheek, as that was all that was allowed, before gathering her coat and purse and heading out the door the guard opened for her.

 **3:**

Draco had come home in a unusually happy mood, he smiled at his mother as he walked into the door. "How was the visit with Father?" he asked casually, hanging his robe onto the coat rack and kicking off his shoes.

Narcissa eyed him suspiciously; he had never asked her once about how the visits went, not since that first day. "It was...fine, He really wishes you'd come and see him." she pushed, noticing his good mood and taking a chance on it.

Draco ignored her comment, and sat down on one of the large leather chairs. Narcissa gave up, hoping he would follow up his own question, and smiled, "How was your day?" she asked, placing down the book she was reading before Draco had walked in.

He smiled, "It was very...exhausting." he smirked to himself, like he had told a joke that only he understood. He leaned his head back then, and Narcissa could've sworn she saw a hint of a red mark just beneath his collar of his shirt. "What's that?" she asked, standing up to get a better look at her son.

Draco looked down to where she was looking and a thin blush tinted his cheeks, he chuckled embarrassingly, "Oh, that's nothing." he said smoothly, pulling his collar up so the evident love bite was hidden from his mother's eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy is that a _hickey?"_ She wasn't mad when she said it, more shocked that he has been hiding a girl from him, _Or a boy,_ the little voice in her mind piped up. Draco stood up, he was in too good of a mood to wipe the smile off his face and become serious, it was physically impossible for him, "Of course not." he grinned, and without saying any more made his way up the stairs to his room, leaving his Mother very confused, and very annoyed he hadn't told her he was seeing someone.

 **4:**

Narcissa woke up to a beautiful layer of snow outside her window, she knew it would be gone by early afternoon but the sparkling ice crystals always brought a smile to her face. She had loved snow, ever since she was a little girl.

She got dressed and headed downstairs for her breakfast when she noticed Draco had forgotten his briefcase by the coat rack. Narcissa knew that was the one thing her son never left for work without and he was probably too busy to even realize he had forgotten it.

"Ah, that boy." She said out loud to no one in particular, "I'll just have to bring it to him."

Narcissa ate her breakfast, french toast and bacon, then grabbed the briefcase and made her way to her son's office. She even decided to ask him to join her for lunch after.

She was greeted by everyone who passed her, some of the workers stared in awe or fear, others bowed their greetings. When she arrived at Draco's office she discovered the door locked and the lights inside off. _Odd._ She thought to herself.

Narcissa immediately went on a search for her son, and after 20 minutes of asking some very frightened workers she had found his assistant, Meredith.

"Ah, Meredith, Have you seen Draco?" Narcissa asked, smiling sweetly at the short blonde girl.

Meredith looked at Narcissa in confusion, "No..I haven't." she said slowly, "He took the week off, didn't you know?"

Narcissa eyed the girl suspiciously, "But...every morning he tells me he's going to work." she stated, confusion spreading across her body.

Meredith shrugged, "I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy, but he's not here."

Narcissa's thoughts were a swirl around her head when she got home, she spent the next 4 hours debating on how to ask her son where exactly he has been going from 6am to 4pm every day if he wasn't going to work. So when he walked in the door at exactly 4:05pm, she was standing there waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello Draco." she said slowly, her lips pursed. Draco looked at her with a perplexed expression on his face. "Mother, how was your day?" he asked, kicking his shoes off.

Narcissa smiled, "Oh, It was wonderful. I went to your office today, you forgot your briefcase so I was going to bring it to you" she said watching his face intensely, studying his reaction. He froze slightly, slowly taking his coat off and avoiding eye contact. "Funniest thing, though when I got there, I ran into Meredith, and she told me you took the week off."

Draco looked up at her, an expression that simultaneously said " _shit"_ and " _gigs up"_

"Mother, I can explain-" he started, then like he realized he didn't have a good excuse to why he's been lying to her, shut his mouth.

"Is it the girl?" Narcissa asked, smirking. This comment obviously startled Draco as his eyebrows pulled together.

"W-what girl.." he was trying to play dumb again.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "You're a horrible liar."

 **5:**

"I'm telling you Lu, he has been unusually cheerful and he comes home from 'work' - she said this while using her fingers as air quotes - "with hickeys all over his neck!" Narcissa said, her eyes wide as the smile across her face.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Why the air quotes over work?" he asked. "He hasn't been going! I was talking to his assistant, she said he calls in almost every day and just does his work at home."

Lucius laughed, "What's the big deal, Cissa? Our sons found someone, why are you so worried?" he asked, leaning across the table to place his hands over top of hers.

" _Because_ Lucius," she hissed softly, "He hasn't introduced me to her yet, He usually lets me meet the girls he's dating before they get serious and by the amount of hickeys on his neck, They're very serious. I don't understand Lu, I've always met his girlfriends." she frowned slightly, looking down at her hands and mindlessly tracing the scars on Lucius' hands.

"Remember what you said to me? About giving Draco time before he came to visit me?" Lucius said softly, Narcissa nodded, still not lifting her head up. "Well, give him time love, he'll introduce you two shortly. Maybe he just wants to make sure she's worth introducing to the first woman he ever truly loved." Lucius smiled when Narcissa looked up finally, after trying hard not to, a smile stretched across her face.

"Alright, Yes, You're right. I'll be patient."

 **6:**

3 weeks had passed since Narcissa's talk with Lucius. She had just came back from another visit with him when she heard giggling coming from upstairs followed by hushing. Curiosity pulsed through her as she quietly placed her stuff down and slowly going up the stairs.

She walked quietly, wishing her heels not to click on the white marble floor, she took 1 step at a time, like she was 5 years old again, sneaking up the stairs to startle her sisters. The giggling continued, getting louder as Narcissa approached her sons room.

" _Dray! Stop it!"_ A feminine voice cooed, followed by more giggling and what sounded like sheets on a bed being rustled.

Narcissa stood by the door for what felt like hours, debating on whether or not she should open her son's door or going back downstairs and pretending she just arrived home. She decided on a compromise between the two.

Narcissa took a few quiet steps back to the stairs, before putting on a determined face and walking normally back to Draco's room. Her heels clicking loudly with each step.

She heard the giggling stop as she got closer, "Draco! I'm home!" She called, a devious smirk on her face as she reached his door.

" _Shit"_ She heard Draco curse under his breath as the sound of two pairs of feet hurried around his room.

"Sweetheart! Are you awake?" Narcissa called again, placing a hand on his doorknob, smiling again to herself, and opening the door with one swift moment.

The sight before her was definitely not what she had expected.

Draco stood before her, his shirt half buttoned up, his hair disheveled, and him in the process of doing up his pants. His face was bright red, from either his previous activities or, the embarrassment of his mother standing there.

"Mother. I wasn't expecting you home so early." Draco stuttered, his eyes glancing over to his closet and back to his mother, he forcing a uncomvincing laugh.

Narcissa smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I got to Azkaban early...so I got to leave earlier than expected." Draco looked distracted, but nodded, "oh, I see. Well, I was just-"

"I know you have a girl in here Draco." Narcissa said sternly, the smirk still on her lips. Draco, who was trying to sneak his way over to be in front of his closet, froze. "I have no idea what you're talking about mother."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, and walked over to the closet, placing her hand on the handle. "So, you mean to tell me if I open this, I won't find a half-dressed girl?"

Draco remained quiet.

Before Narcissa could even attempt to open the door, it opened on its own, and out stepped a bushy haired girl with large brown eyes and tiny freckles speckled across the bridge of her nose. She looked oddly familiar, but couldn't remember where she had seen her before.

"Hermione!" Draco hissed, giving her a look that silently said _what are you doing?._ The girl smiled weakly at Draco before looking at Narcissa, blush filling her cheeks. "Sorry Mrs. Malfoy, We- I didn't mean to bother you or anything..-" the girl began to ramble but Narcissa couldn't hear anything after Draco said the girl's name. _Hermione. Hermione Granger._ That's who this girl was, there was a sudden pull in Narcissa's stomach as she looked into the girl's eyes, but this time an image of the same girl on her floor screaming and tears spilling down her face as her deranged sister tortured the poor girl.

Draco saw his mother putting the pieces together, and was already formulating a plan to grab Hermione and apparate out of the Manor as soon as possible. But his mother's next words surprised him.

Narcissa placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop the girl from rambling so much she became out of breath, "So you're the girl who's the source of my Draco's happiness, then?" her voice was soft, and there was a hint of guilt in it. Hermione could only nod.

"Well." Narcissa grinned, "I wish we could've met in more comfortable circumstances, but would you like to stay for dinner, Ms Granger?"

 **7:**

The week following dinner that night was strange, in Draco's opinion that is. Narcissa was more than happy to get to know the girl Draco was so infatuated with.

They had gone out for tea, spent days in Diagon Alley shopping. There was whispers when the two would walk past a group of wizards who knew both their faces. War Heroine Hermione Granger and Wife of an Ex-Death Eater laughing and walking with their arms linked together was always a strange sight for everyone to see. The Daily Prophet had a field day when they got a clear photo of the pair, smiling as they walked out of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Narcissa thought the wizarding world was going to collapse when Draco had met them for lunch on a particularly sunny Wednesday, but what shocked everyone was when he placed a small kiss on the top of Hermione's head when he greeted them. Gossip spread like wildfire.

 _Malfoy Heir, Enraptured by War Heroine?_

 _What does Harry Potter say about the new couple? Find out on page 3!_

 _Will Lucius Malfoy approve?_

All the Wizard papers were plastered with either pictures of Hermione and Narcissa, or Hermione and Draco. It made for great conversation at dinner for the 3 of therm.

"I'm going now, Behave you two!" Narcissa teased, smiling at the pair of 18 year olds laying on the couch reading some book Hermione had brought with her.

"We're going to have a huge party." Draco smirked, glancing over his at his mother, "Give Father my greetings." he added, before looking back down at the book.

Narcissa sighed, like she always did when Draco said this. _One more try,_ She thought, _One more try to get him to see his Father and if he still refuses, I'll stop._ "Draco, dear, why don't you come with me today? It's been almost 8 months since he's seen you" she said sweetly.

Draco stilled, and stared blankly at the book Hermione was holding. "Me and Hermione have plans today though Mother." his voice was dry. Narcissa nodded, and caught the eye of Hermione who looked both concerned and...mad?

"Draco Malfoy, am I to hear you haven't even tried to go see your father in 8 months?" Hermione practically growled, snapping the book in her lap shut.

"Well, I-"

"No, Don't even try to come up with some 'i'm too busy' excuse 'cause it's a load of bull!" Hermione hopped off the couch and placed her hands on her hips, staring at Draco menacingly. Narcissa stared in awe. "I'm not saying go today, but I want you to promise me you'll see him before the end of the month."

Draco remained quiet, avoiding Hermione eyes and playing with a loose string on his shirt.

" _Draco."_ Hermione said in a low voice, raising a eyebrow. "Promise me." Draco sighed in defeat and looked up into her dark brown eyes. He forced a small smile before speaking. "Fine, End of the month. I promise."

Hermione grinned and with those 2 words she was suddenly back to her cheerful self. "Good." she said simply, before cuddling back up to his chest. She looked at Narcissa with a smile.

"Thank you." Narcissa mouthed, still in awe over the power this girl had over her son. Hermione nodded her welcome and began reading again.

Once Narcissa arrived to Azkaban, she was about ready to burst with anticipation on informing her husband that in 2 short weeks Draco would come with her to see him. She knew he'd be overjoyed at the news and couldn't wait to share it with him.

"Cissa" Lucius grinned, like he always did when his wife walked into the small visitor's room. Over their past meetings, they were given more freedom: guards no longer lingered in the room, instead staying outside the door and only coming in when visiting hour was over. They were allowed to embrace each other now, as long as Narcissa left her wand with the guard and went through a body search before entering the room.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her immediately as she approached him. The visits were nice, they both enjoyed the small amount of time they had together, but the 1 visit per week for an hour was becoming unbearable for both of them.

"How are you?" Narcissa breathed, pulling away from Lucius slightly just to look at him better.

Lucius shrugged, "I'd be better if I was at home with you." he admitted. Blush filled his cheeks like it always did when he voiced his true feelings. Narcissa felt tears in her eyes, her heart aching when she thought about having to leave him here by himself once more.

"I know, Me too." she sighed, a sad smile on her lips, "I was talking to Potter though, he said he may have a way to reduce your sentence!" her smile grew slightly as she talked. Lucius nodded, "Yes, I'm aware. He was here yesterday, told me about the conditions, all he needs to do is go over it with the Minister."

"I have more good news." Narcissa beamed, sitting down but keeping hold of Lucius' hand like always. "Draco agreed to come see you at the end of the month."

Lucius couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Really? How'd you manage that?" he asked, though the excitement spilled out on each word. Narcissa laughed, rubbing her fingers over Lucius'. "I was right about him seeing someone, caught them together a week ago, She managed to convince him."

"She must be one hell of a girl." Lucius laughed, "Being able to convince our stubborn boy to do something."

Narcissa joined in with the laughter, "Oh, Lucius. She's wonderful. She's sweet, charming, funny, She can stand up to Draco when he's being foolish as well, it's incredible. We've been out to tea every morning this week. I have never seen our boy so happy." she said, admiration in her voice.

"Have I ever met her before?" Lucius asked, wanting to know more about the girl who has so clearly stole his son's heart. Narcissa froze slightly, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Well, Yes. I believe so."

Lucius eyed her suspiciously, knowing she wasn't telling him something. Narcissa never lied to him though, and if she was keeping something from him it must be important or she wouldn't do it all. She hated keeping stuff from him.

"Ah, I see. well, I look forward to meeting this marvelous girl." Lucius smiled, and Narcissa managed to force a weak one as well. She knew her husband had changed, he no longer believed the Dark Lord's plans were right but she wasn't sure if his beliefs were different as well. She couldn't risk telling him that his son was dating a Muggle-born. Not yet at least.

 **8:**

"Draco! Are you ready?" Narcissa called up the stairs. It was December 31st, the day Draco had promised Hermione he'd go with his Mother to see his father. He had grumbled the entire day until it was 2 hours before visiting hours and Hermione had promptly made him shower, get dressed and called into his work already saying he'd be missing his evening meetings and to reschedule them.

" _We're not even married and you're acting like my wife."_ he had grumbled as she pushed him into his room to get dressed.

Draco appeared at the top of the stairs in a plain black on black suit, his hair was neatly combed and parted to the side. Hermione had refused to let him go see his father looking like he had just crawled out of the gutter.

"Yes, I am ready. Let's get this over with." He said sharply, instinctively dodging Hermione's hand that flung passed his head.

"Behave. It'll be nice to see your father. Stop being a baby." Hermione hissed, her perfect smile spreading across her lips. Draco rolled his eyes and Narcissa tried hard not to laugh at her remark.

"Alright, let's go then. Don't want to be late." Narcissa said gleefully. She grabbed Draco's hand and with a loud pop! they were gone.

Azkaban, unlike the rest of England, didn't have any snow lying around the grounds. Just damp mud and cold wind. Draco swore under his breath as he walked behind his mother to the entrance.

"Mother." he said suddenly. before they reached the door. Narcissa turned looking at him curiously. "Can you do me a favor?"

Narcissa nodded once, "Of course sweetheart, what is it?"

Draco looked at the ground, "Tell Father about Hermione for me? He'll be calmer about it with you." he admitted. Narcissa smiled sadly, "Sure Draco."

Draco had almost hexed the guards twice when they finally got inside the prison, Once, when they searched his pockets and patted him down, and another when they took his wand.

"Relax, Draco. It's just a precaution." Narcissa reassured, smiling at her son.

The guard stopped them before opening the door, "Because there are two of you, I can only let one in at a time. You'll get an extra hour to visit to ensure you both get equal enough time with the prisoner. Which one would like to go first?" he asked looking at Narcissa, then Draco.

"I'll go first." Narcissa smiled, squeezing her sons hand before following the guard into the room. She turned around to just to smile at Draco before the door shut behind her.

"Is Draco here?" Lucius asked, eagerness and hope in his voice. Narcissa smiled, "Yes, He'll be in after me." She took her normal seat across the table from Lucius, reaching over it to hold his hand. It was their routine now.

"He asked me to tell you about the girl he's seeing." She said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush about it. It was better she told him now, rather than 20 minutes before it was Draco's turn to come in.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What is there to tell? From what you've said, she sounds wonderful." he smiled.

Narcissa laughed nervously, "Well yes, she is. It's more about her..lineage." she studied Lucius' face, waiting for what she said to register.

"She's...not...a pureblood?" He said slowly, like the words were painful for him to say. Narcissa smiled slightly, "No, she's not but Lucius if you saw how happy she makes our boy, you'd agree it doesn't matter."

Lucius remained quiet, she could see his brain working, trying to put everything together and channel an emotion.

"She makes him happy? earth shattering happy?" he asked, his voice low but a hint of understanding in it. Narcissa grinned, seeing his prejudices shattering slightly. "Yes Lu, he comes home with a smile on his face now. He barely has any nightmares from those dark times, she's even the reason he's here today."

More silence. It was starting to worry Narcissa before Lucius grinned, "Good. His happiness is all I care about now."

Draco paced back and forth in what must be the prisons version of a waiting room, until it was his turn to talk to his Father. The room looked like it was a doctor's office waiting room rip-off. There was huge sofa chairs surrounding a small round table with different issues of magazines and the Daily Prophet along with a small childrens toy. _Who would bring their child here?_ Draco had thought when a guard show him to the room.

As he paced, A thousand different scenarios whirled around his head of what will happen when he enter that room.

Scenario one; his Father could completely lose it, disown him on the spot and ban him from the Manor when he gets home in half a year. Or, Scenario two; he could refuse any other visitors and never want to see Draco.

He wasn't sure which one was the better scenario.

Narcissa appeared in the doorway then, she looked calm and happy which Draco thought was a good sign. "Your turn." she smiled sweetly, and squeezed his shoulder as he walked by her.

He followed the guard down the hallway they had come when he left his Mother. He felt his gut twisting and untwisting, feeling nauseous.

"I'll come get you when your hour is up." The guard said, opening the door. Draco nodded, hesitating before stepping into the room.

He tried not to look directly at his father, fearing the cold grey eyes he was used to 8 months ago, but he couldn't help it and he was pleasantly surprised. Looking up at him were the same grey eyes he remembers when he was 11 years old about to board the Hogwarts express.

"Father." he greeted formally. Lucius smiled, "Draco, I'm so glad you came." he waved his hand towards the chair in front of him, "Please, sit."

Draco hesitated before slowly moving to sit in the steel chair. "I heard Potter is trying to get you an early release." he said, trying desperately to avoid the upcoming conversation.

Lucius wasn't dumb, he knew when his son was avoiding things. "Yes, that is correct." he leaned forward on the table. "But how about we talk about Miss Granger."

Draco stared stupidly at his father, He wasn't expecting him to go right to the main concern but here they were. Draco staring with wide eyes at his father, and Lucius staring back with pure amusement written all over his scruffy face.

"Mother told you then." Draco said dumbly. Of course she had told him, he told her to tell him and it would be just like her to get straight to the point.

"She told me you were seeing a muggle-born, She didn't tell me who, but I could guess just how many Muggleborns are in your circle, so Miss Granger?. " Lucius smirked, "Your reaction has further proved my assumption."

Draco felt heat in his cheeks, "Is that a problem?" he sat straight as he spoke, trying to appear more confident than he was. Refusing to let his true nerves surface.

Lucius chuckled, tapping his fingers lightly across the table. "I would like to meet her" he said ignoring Draco's question, he glanced up to meet Draco's eyes. "Officially."

 **9:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked, his hands on Hermione's shoulders. They stood outside the door where Lucius Malfoy awaited them.

Hermione was nervously chewing on her lip. She never suspected Lucius Malfoy would request to see her of all people; sure, she knew she would have to see him eventually when he was released, but never did she think he would be the one inusiating the meeting.

She nodded her head shakily, "Better to get it done with now, right?" Hermione laughed nervously, took a deep breath then nodded at the guard to let her into the room.

She took one big step into the room, her knees feeling weak beneath her. The door shut behind her and she was staring into the same grey eyes she wakes up to almost daily. Hermione forced a struggled smile, "Good Evening, Mr Malfoy." she said formally, still standing by the door.

Lucius looked up at her from under his eyelashes, "Please, call me Lucius." his voice was so different from what Hermione had remembered. She remembered raw, anger filled words and fear. Now, his voice was soft, almost like velvet, a deeper version of Draco's.

"Alright...Lucius." Hermione said softly, "I heard Harry got approval to let you out early. Are you looking forward to coming home?"

Lucius looked amused at her attempt at small talk and let out a short chuckle, "Yes, I'm mostly looking forward to my own bed."

Hermione forced another small laugh, "I can only imagine." To say the air around them was awkward or uncomfortable would be an understatement. Hermione shifted her weight awkwardly, fidgeting her hands in front of her.

"You're nervous." Lucius stated, "Miss Granger, I only have good intentions in this meeting. Please do relax."

Hermione let out the breath she was unknowingly holding, She was Hermione Granger for crying out loud! She helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord every year for 7 years, and here she was almost shaking in her boots because of her boyfriends _father? Get a grip!_ She told herself, smiling genuinely for the first time she got there.

"Sorry, I'm being silly." She laughed, finally taking a seat in the chair in front of her. "What are your good intentions?"

Lucius smiled, "I want to get to know the girl my son's completely infatuated with, and-" he paused, like the words he was about to say were equivalent to swallowing nails, "I would like to know more about you than just your blood status."

Hermione stared startled, that was definitely not what she had thought she'd hear coming from his mouth. "Why?" was all that could come out of her mouth. It was low, just above a whisper but it was heard.

"Why, if it's one thing people know about me, is I would do anything for my family. I may have done it in the wrong ways in the past, but like so many others, I'm trying to change, to better myself, the last few years I have put my family in great danger and that is _not_ what Malfoy men do. I'm suppose to protect them from harm and insure their happiness, not put their life in danger and rip their happiness from them. " Lucius stared at her intensely as he spoke, and as much as Hermione willed her to look anywhere else but the broken grey eyes in front of her, she couldn't.

She thought of when her and Draco first started seeing each other. It was shortly after the war, they were helping clean up Hogwarts. She had found him breaking down near the entrance to the Room of Requirement, muttering about how it was all his fault. The eyes she looked at now were identical to the ones she saw 9 months ago.

"You make my son happy, correct?" Lucius' voice broke her out of her trance.

"Well, yes I suppose I do." Hermione grinned, able to move her eyes from Lucius once again and stared at her hands instead.

"That's why." Lucius whispered, smiling, "I just want my son to be happy, he deserves that much.

 **10:**

 _3 months later._

March came with new beginnings and more rain than anyone could count. Dark clouds covered the sky but nothing could possibly ruin Narcissa's mood as she waited patiently in the hall of the Manor.

The Ministry, with the help of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, had agreed to let Lucius out a year early on parole as long as he agreed to have monthly Veritaserum tests to prove he was obeying the law, and a guard would live with them for 3 months. One of the compromise was he also had to provide everything he knows to help find the remainder of the Death Eaters who escaped during the Battle, thought he's been out of the know being in Azkaban, the Ministry believe he'd have knowledge of hide outs where certain Death Eaters may have run off too.

"I can't believe he's coming home." Narcissa whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Hermione smiled, wrapping her arm over Narcissa's shoulder and linking her other hand with Narcissa's. "I'm sure he's just in much disbelief." she said, squeezing Narcissa's hand just as the door opened.

Draco walked in first, dragging a black suitcase behind him, "Blimey Father, what do you have in here, a Dragon?" he complained, struggling to get the large bag over the ledge of the door frame. Lucius' chuckle could be heard behind him, "Just because I'm not allowed to use magic yet, Draco, doesn't mean you couldn't."

Draco turned to look at his father, his eyes narrowed, "You tell me this AFTER I drag your luggage up the 50 foot walk way?"

Lucius didn't get a chance to reply as Narcissa flung herself around his neck, placing kisses all over his now shaved face, "I have missed you so much." she whispered in between kisses. Lucius laughed, "Cissa, you've seen me every week for a year." he reminded her.

Narcissa blushed, "Yes, I know but this is different." she pulled his head down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Yuck.." Draco blurted, scrunching up his face in disgust. "Oh stop it, Dray! It's romantic." Hermione cooed, wrapping her fingers around his and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You only say that because that's not your parents making out in front of you." Draco mumbled.

Lucius pulled away from Narcissa then and looked at his son, "I give it a few years and you and Miss Granger will be doing the same thing to your children." he smirked, winked at his wife then then led her to the living room where the elves had prepared tea for them.

Hermione stared with wide eyes after Lucius, "Did...Did your father just give us his blessing?" she asked, baffled by the odd comment. Draco laughed, "I believe he did."

"Guess we can tell him about this then.." Hermione grinned, holding up her left hand and revealing the small diamond ring.

Draco smiled, pulling Hermione into his arms and kissing her forehead lovingly, "Well what are we waiting for, Future Mrs Malfoy?" he leaned down to kiss her on the lips passionately, "Lets give them the good news."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I wrote this like 4 months ago and I actually forgot what I wrote so, if this is absolute rubbish, I do apologize for your eyes to have read it. I write for mine and my friends enjoyment though so if you dont have anything nice to say, please dont say it at all. Special thanks to EmotionalxDramione on Tumblr for supporting this fic idea and then praising it, giving me the confidence to actually post it, another thanks to not-on-the-same-boat on Tumblr for betaing this for me :) To whoever reads it, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
